1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information parts extraction, more specifically to a method of extracting information parts for retrieving image sequence data and a recorded medium recording the method.
2. Description of the Related Technology
With the popularity of imaging devices, such as a digital camera and a camcorder, a rapidly increasing number of multimedia data, such as digital image and video data, are generated. As a result, management and retrieval of generated multimedia data is increasingly sophisticated.